


I'll Be Your Shelter

by papergal



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't write anything trans specific in there, It Was A Dark And Stormy Night, Multi, Post-Canon, Rain, There just isn't enough scorfuma content, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Perfuma (She-Ra), but they're trans in my head so they're trans in this story, that includes this story UnU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papergal/pseuds/papergal
Summary: It's everyone's first night back in bright moon. It's raining and it's getting near bedtime.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	I'll Be Your Shelter

“Bye” Glimmer says. Adora closes the door behind her. It’s just her and Bow now. “So…”

“So…” Bow says. “How’s it goin?”

“Good. I’m here with you.”

“Yep. Totally.” Bow does finger guns, showing his teeth in what he hopes looks like a smile, but looks like agony…because it _is_ agony.

“We really did it, huh?”

“Yep.” Bow says. There is a silence. “Your dad—He’s…”

“What?” Glimmer starts to feel something hot bubbling up in her chest.

“He’s so sweet.”

“Oh.” Glimmer says. “Yeah.”

“And I don’t know, I guess I thought…after all this time that you two would be so different, y’know? I’m so different than my dads even though they’ve always been around. I mean, don’t get me wrong, we also have a lot in common, but…I chose a whole different life. I guess it’s just cool to see that even after everything, you’re so much alike.” Bow looks over at Glimmer, who was listening as tears flowed down her face.

“Like what?”

“Well, you’re both funny. He had such a good time when he was enchanted and convincing The Horde he was She-Ra. He really committed to the role, too. He kept saying ‘Call me He-Ra’ in this booming voice whenever anyone called him by his name. And he just had this look on his face that he was so proud of how nuts the situation was. In a way that you would have been too.” Bow pauses. He wants to touch Glimmer’s face. To wipe her tears. “But more than anything, you’re both such strong people. And you have so much faith in the people around you. He just kept following our lead, and you could tell in his head he was thinking ‘if these are Glimmer’s people, they’re good enough for me.’” Glimmer lets out a sob. “C’mere.” She crawls over to Bow and buries her face in his shoulder. Bow puts his arms around her.

“Thanks for saying that. I don’t really know what to think, y’know?” She looks up at Bow, who nods understandingly. She faces down, this time with her head leaned on his shoulder “I keep looking for our similarities and differences. There are some ways where, it’s like, ‘who is this person?’ and then it’s like: my dad. It’s my dad. And then I’m just like… _so_ relieved, y’know? Like, I don’t have to be an orphan for the rest of my life. But also…like…what is my _life_?” They both chuckle. “Anyway, thanks for saying that Bow.”

“Of course.” Glimmer yawns.

“Anyway, it’s bedtime for this…wait, am I a princess or a queen now?” Bow shrugs and makes a confused sound. “Well, anyway, gotta lay down.”

“Cool.” Bow says. He does finger guns again for no apparent reason and adds a wink this time? What is he doing? He walks as quickly as he can to the door. “Kay! Night!” He closes the door and runs to his room and slams his door shut. What was that? Didn’t he already tell her he loved her? But what if it was a friend love? Or like an end of the world love? Or like a _friend_ of the world love? He’s going to have to remember to tell that to his dads. They’ll love that.

Okay, he just has to lay down. Then he’ll sleep, and everything will be fine in the morning. He walks over to his bed while undressing (nearly tripping while doing so) gets under the covers and shuts his eyes. Now he is going to sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Did he really do finger guns at Glimmer? Sleep. Twice? Sleep. He grabs a pillow, puts it over his face and screams into it. After tossing and turning for an entire three minutes, Bow gets out of bed, throws his pajamas on and walks to Glimmer’s door where he knocks gingerly. After hearing a teleport, the door opens. Bow walks right in, before Glimmer could say anything.

“Look, if you don’t want this it’s fine, but I have to tell you that I have feelings for you.” Glimmer looks at Bow with confusion. “Like, not just friend feelings. And I just wanted you to know…” Glimmer seems more and more confused “that if you ever wanted to date I’d…like that.” Glimmer stares at Bow with a passionate confusion. She scratches the back of her head. A bolt of thunder is heard.

“I have a follow-up question.” Glimmer says.

“Okay…”

“When things were really starting to get bad and I told you I loved you, and you told me you loved me. What did you think was happening?”

“Uh…”

“Because I thought in that moment we were _telling each other that we loved each other_.”

“Yeah I just thought…it…” Bow says. “In the moment I thought that’s what we were saying…But afterwards, it seemed like too many things fell into place at once, so I thought maybe you were saying that you loved me as a friend? Like, it didn’t seem possible to me that in the course of like, hours, Catra and Adora saved the universe, the war was over, nature exploded on Etheria and also the woman of my dreams (who is a literal _queen_ , by the way) loved me the same way I loved her. It seemed too good to be true.”

“Oh, Bow.” She walks over close to him. “Can I…Bow, can I kiss you?”

“Glimmer we’ve kissed _many_ times at this point, you don’t need to ask.”

“Yeah but it’s different now…” The two look each at each other closely. And slowly inch towards each others’ lips until they press together. It’s new, but so comforting. After a few gentle kisses, they fall into an embrace. “Bow?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you _have_ to go back and sleep in your room?” Bow grins.

“I guess I don’t have to…” In an instant they are in Glimmer’s bed, staring at each other, and trading stories of love. Secretly stolen glances, moments of pride, times of worry.

The rain rolls on, and so do they.

* * *

“You want to come out and see it?” Perfuma says.

“It’s not like I haven’t been here before.”

“No, I know. Last time there was a war though. Were you really admiring the flowers?”

“I guess not.” Perfuma grabs Scorpia’s pincer and pulls her towards the garden.

“Look at it!”

“Perfuma this is…” Scorpia says. “how did I not…notice this?” Each blade of grass, each gently leaning flower seems woven together, dancing on breezes. Really, how _did_ she not notice this?

“This is one of my favorite flowers…” Oh. Right. Perfuma. She was too distracted by Perfuma, who is just so beautiful. Her dark eyes, her freckled shoulders, her eyebrows. “Don’t you think?” Perfuma says.

“Wha—oh, uh, yeah.”

“You aren’t listening are you?” Perfuma says.

“I—uh…” A gentle drumming seem to start rolling in, and before the pair could connect the dots, the raindrops start to fall on them.

“Oh my, it’s raining.” Perfuma says. Scorpia anxiously puts a pincer over perfuma’s head, in hopes to block the rain. “No, no, I like it.” Scorpia slowly, self consciously moves her arm back and looks away at the grass.

“Listen, I—“ Scorpia begins, and looks up at Perfuma. Perfuma faces the sky, with her eyes shut, and a warm smile. She’s serene. Her yellow hair holds constellations of water drops. Little pearls nestled here and there. Her skin glows, and radiates.

“You what?” Perfuma says, not changing her position or energy.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t listening to your speech about the flowers, I’ll study them and then if you want, you can give me a quiz on them.” Perfuma giggles.

“Thanks.” Perfuma says with a smile. “No quiz necessary. I know you’ll get there.” She begins to twirl, and dance gently in the rain. Scorpia can’t take her eyes off this marvel of a woman, dancing, at peace with everything. “You gonna dance with me or what?”

“I—I don’t know about that. I can’t dance or anything.”

“Sure you can! All you have to do is move your body to the rhythm!”

“What rhythm?”

“The rhythm of your heart!” Perfuma shouts, throwing her hands in the air and shaking her waist. Scorpia is just frozen into place. Perfuma’s pink dress follows her, and begins to cling. But her face. She’s so lost in the joy, her cheeks are so full.

“God her lips just look so sweet.” Did she say that out loud? Perfuma keeps dancing without skipping a beat. Phew, probably not then. Perfuma quickly twirls towards Scorpia, and puts her arms around Scorpia’s waist. She opens her warm dark eyes and looks into a frozen Scorpia’s.

“You want to taste them or what?”

“Yes.” Scorpia says, blushing. “Please.” Scorpia puts her arms around Perfuma. She moves her face slowly, and hesitantly towards Perfuma’s and stops an inch from Perfuma’s lips.

“I won’t bite, I promise.” Perfuma coos. With this, Scorpia closes the gap between their lips. Perfuma releases a pleased moan. They kiss with hunger. Perfuma pulls away for a second and presses her forehead to Scorpia’s.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Perfuma says. Scorpia smiles, and feels her face warm.

“I have some idea.” The two return to kissing. Perfuma’s lips are sweet and warm. Wet with rain. And with love. A flash is followed by a clap of thunder. Scorpia pulls away. “We should go inside, huh?” Perfuma nods. They walk through the open doorway into Perfuma’s room. Perfuma goes to her bed and starts pulling her wet clothing off. Scorpia looks away as she takes hers off as well, hearing Perfuma get into her bed.

“Well, good night.” Scorpia says as she lays on the floor.

“Oh.”

“What?”

“I thought…this bed fits two, y’know?”

“Oh.” Scorpia says. “Ohhhhhhhh. I—would that be okay?”

“It would be so much more than okay.” Scorpia smiles in disbelief, and sneaks into Perfuma’s bed and the two giggle and hold each other. “I don’t know what I did to make me lucky enough to be in bed with you right now, but I’m glad I did it.”

“Me too, Perfuma. Me too.”

* * *

Sea Hawk stares at the ceiling, listening to the rain. To call the last few years an adventure would not begin to cover it. Full of highs and lows, of love and loss, of deceptions and vulnerabilities. Mermista re-enters the room in pajamas, walks to her bed, and lays down.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

“That’s good.”

“Yup.”

“Well, good night” Mermista says. The rain sweeps plaintively on the roof.

“Good night, princess.” Sea Hawk says, feeling his own heart break as he pulls his own feelings back. He just wants Mermista to recover, and heal and feel better. She’s an incredible woman, and if she wants to stop seeing him, he will be supportive. He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. He shuts his eyes. He matches his breath to the sound of waves crashing and receding from the shore. The tears roll, and he lets them go, making no effort to wipe them. His breath becomes more jagged and uneven. Perhaps the end of this era was also the end of his romance with Mermista. So be it. Just because he loves her doesn’t mean she needs to love him. His breaths begin to slow again.

“I’m sorry” Mermista says. Sea Hawk opens his eyes and turns his head to Mermista who has been watching him this whole time.

“What for?” Sea Hawk says.

“Oh, y’know” she says with a trembling in her voice. “Everything.”

“Princess Mermista, you have nothing to apologize for.”

“Well, I must have done _something_ because you’re calling me ‘Princess Mermista’ like you’re a loyal subject.”

“I—“

“So I’m sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I have to apologize. I let myself get chipped, and I fought you so much…Even before getting chipped—I…” Her voice trails off. Sea Hawk makes no attempt to speak, letting her take all the time she needs. “Can you just come here?” She lifts the blanket. Sea Hawk practically leaps off the couch and into Mermista’s bed. “Can I…can I hold you?”

“Of course.” She wriggles closer and puts her arms around him.

“I missed you so much.” Sea Hawk gives an understanding smile, knowing she has more to say. “When you’re…When I was…y’know…I was just…he made me so scared of you.”

“Well,” Sea Hawk says, smiling. “I have been called fearsome on occasion.”

“Whatever you say,” Mermista giggles. “I think…” Her serious demeanor returns. “He knew that if I actually talked to you he’d lose me. And…so I became afraid of you. And…I think that was already there, y’know? I haven’t…really let you in.”

“If I can say something?” Sea Hawk asks. Mermista nods. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t decide to get chipped.”

“But if I hadn’t gotten separated from you, they wouldn’t have gotten to me.” Mermista says. Sea Hawk shakes his head.

“We will not play a game of ‘what-if’s. What matters is that you are here now. And I…you’re so strong, for surviving in there. I just admire you so much, and…” Sea Hawk’s tears begin to flow, and his voice trembles “I don’t know what I would have done without you…Well, other than keep trying and hoping you would hear me.” Sea Hawk closes his eyes and clears his throat as Mermista wipes away his tears while her own roll down her face.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to hear you.”

“Apology not accepted. Nope. Not at all.” Mermista giggles through her tears. “Nothing to be sorry for.”

“Thanks for saying that. I’ll work on believing it.”

“And I will be here as long as you need. And remind you every minute of every day, if necessary.”

“I love you. I love you so much. I love your smile, and your enthusiasm, and that you always make me feel safe, and…and you will _never_ mention this to anyone ever again, but I _even_ love your shanties.” Sea Hawk lets out a high pitched gasp. “Don’t push it.” Sea Hawk nods, overjoyed.

“I love you too, dearest.” Sea Hawk says. She smiles.

“I _cannot_ believe how much I missed that.”

“Being called dearest?”

“Feeling your love.” Mermista says. The two exchange a look of knowing. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes please.”

They never kissed like this before. Mermista keeps pulling him in closer, as if to say “I won’t lose sight of you again.” The lightning strikes, the thunder claps, but there, in each others’ arms, nothing could matter less.

* * *

Catra is siting cross-legged staring out the window as the rain comes down. She hears the door open and close. Adora pulls off her jacket, and hops on one foot at a time to remove her boots and sits next to Catra.

“So…what are we up to?” Adora says.

“Just staring at the rain.”

“Cool.” Adora looks at the window and only sees darkness, but also the faint reflection of Catra, looking pensive. Adora pulls her socks off and lets out a sigh of relief. She puts her hands behind her back and leans against them. She gets lost looking at Catra’s hair, her ears, her shoulders…

“I can feel you staring at me.” Catra says.

“Is that bad?” There’s a silence.

“Not really, but I guess I’m just not used to it.”

“Okay, I’ll look away.” Adora looks over in the other direction, and Catra’s head turns to look at Adora. Adora pretends not to notice, because she doesn’t want to sound like a hypocrite.

“Hey, Adora?” Adora looks back at Catra, feeling invited to do so.

“Yeah?”

“When did you get so cute?” Catra pounces on Adora, straddling her with their faces inches apart. She plants a little peck on Adora’s cheek. “Huh?” Another on the other cheek. Punctuating each word with a kiss somewhere on Adora’s face, Catra says “When! Did! You! Get! So! Cute!” Adora giggles. Catra rests her head on Adora’s chest, and the two lock eyes. Adora can peripherally see Catra’s tail doing a little love dance.

“I’d ask you the same, but you’ve _always_ been cute to me.”

“Always?”

“Absolutely. Gosh I had the biggest crush on you when we were little. I just wanted to kiss you all the time.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“What if I ruined it and made it weird with this girl I was wildly in love with?”

“I wish I had known. I would have kissed you way sooner.”

“Well,” Adora says. “I guess now we can make up for lost time.” She pulls Catra’s face closer to hers, and kisses her, and keeps her locked in a kiss for a bit. She drops her had to the floor. “I am never going to get tired of that.” She lifts her head again and kisses Catra, less softly this time. Catra’s breath is the leading sound ahead of the orchestra of rain. She pulls away. “But speaking of tired…we should get to bed.”

“But I don’t _wanna_ go to my room.” Catra says, in a comically childish voice.

“Who said you were going to your room?”

“Oh.” Catra smiles mischievously, and goes limp. “Oh no,” she says in an over-dramatic old lady voice “my muscles have all fallen apart, won’t some beautiful princess come and carry me to bed?”

Adora smiles and rolls her eyes. She puts an arm under Catra’s upper back, and one under her knees, and lifts Catra as she stands.

“Wow,” Catra says, still in character “I didn’t know princesses could be so beautiful. And strong.” Adora carries Catra over to her bed. Catra drops her eyelids suggestively “And _sexy_.” Adora’s eyes become very wide.

“Okay lady, this is your stop” Adora lays Catra down on the bed, and walks briskly away.

“Ahhhh! Noooooooooo! Betrayal!!”

“I’ll be right there, let me change into something more comfortable.” Catra gets herself into position for Adora to come out of the bathroom, with a hand propping her head up. She does her best smoulder, and Adora comes out of the bathroom in a long shirt.

“Oh, you literally meant something more comfortable.”

“Yeah, what did you think I meant?”

“Oh. Uh. Nothing.” Adora makes it to the edge of the bed.

“So, are you gonna make some room for me, or are you gonna hog the bed all to yourself?” Catra scoots back. Adora slides into the bed, and faces Catra. “I am… _so_ in love with you.”

The thunder claps and panic spreads on Catra’s face. Catra’s breaths grow shallower as her eyes dart everywhere.

“What? What’s wrong?” Catra begins to shake her head as tears grow in her eyes. “Are you okay?” Catra shakes her head more this time. Adora feels powerless, as she watches more and more of Catra shake. “Can I hold you? Is that okay?” Catra nods and Adora hugs her fiercely.

“I love you. I’m right here. We’re here, together in Bright Moon. We did it. She’s gone. He’s gone. It’s over. I love you. I have always loved you.” For what feels like an eternity, the storm continues, as Adora holds a shaking Catra as she repeats these phrases. Slowly, Catra shakes less and less, until her breaths even out a bit more.

“I love you too.” Catra finally says. Adora smiles. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s hard…I know.”

“Adora?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t wait to keep falling in love with you,” Catra says. Adora smiles huge.

“We are going to be the most annoying old ladies in the world…but at least we’ll be together.”

The thunder claps on, and the rain keeps tumbling down. But in Adora’s arms, Catra is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You are loved and lovable exactly as you are. No changes necessary.


End file.
